Hitherto, liquids such as detergents for household use or the like have been sold in a package form such that the liquid is packed in a resin-made or paper-made container. When the detergent in the container has run out, the user may purchase a refill for the detergent container which is packed in, for example, a resin-made bag, so that the empty container is refilled with the refill detergent.
For the purpose of refilling the empty container with such a liquid refill, it is usual practice that the user holds the refill or a liquid-containing resin-made flexible bag in hand so as to allow the liquid to be poured into the container. However, the problem is that the bag is so soft that the mouth portion of the bag is positionally unstable so that it is troublesome to refill the container with the refill liquid while holding the bag in mouth-to-mouth contact relation with the container. Furthermore, unless sufficient care is used, it is likely that there will occur some liquid spill off the container.